a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a magnet motor device, and in particular, a magnet motor, which generates the driven power for electric vehicles.
b. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The current electric vehicles are mainly divided into an electric bicycle, an electric motorcycle and an electric car, and their power sources are generally from batteries supplied to electric motors by turning the driven vehicles moving forward. But these used to electric motors having their disadvantages are mentioned in the following:
1. The rotation of the electric motor the change can be achieved with the battery supplied electricity size. Therefore, in the condition of rapid drive for longer hours, it definitely increases the battery electricity consumption rate, and relatively, the vehicle will tend to continue drive in a shorter period.
2. In order to increase the continuous driving power of the vehicle, there shall require loading two or more batteries, and unintentionally, it not only increases the load of the vehicle, but also increases the consumption of the battery electricity.
The present invention relates generally to a magnet motor, and having being provided with the driven power of the electromagnet motor for electric vehicles, wherein, it has provided with a wireless coil rotator. Using the structure of a power perpetual magnet and the less electricity consumption of an electric magnet pole generate the repelling torque, accomplishing the object of the tuning rotator to generate power. Either it is coupled with a simple or a complex structure; it can apply to be the driven motor of a bicycle, a motorcycle and a car. Moreover, it can greatly reduce the vehicle battery electricity consumption, and make it to be an environmental protection and practical vehicle means.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.